Its a love story
by twilight4u
Summary: What happens if the person you were ment to be with is killed and you finally find your true soul mate? This is a story about Bella and carlisle ON HOLD DUE TO ROAD BLOCK CO-WRITTER NEEDED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How am i going to survive with out Edward?

I thought that we would be together forever and then Victoria and her newborns come along and attack and take away my everything. Of course Charlie is worried about me and the cullens want to help me but how can i let them help me when they dealing with 2 losses because of me.

Edward Had managed to kill Victoria and we were on our way back to the clearing when a new born grabed him from behain while another tore him to pieces all i could do was scream. Esme had come to me to see why i had screamed only to be attacked and killed herself. One of the more older newborns burnt the peices so they couldnt be put back together While Emmett and Carlisle foughtn the rest to save me if i werent for them i would be dead i wanted to be dead, because of me my family are in pain.

Because of me Carlise has lost his son, his first creation the one he turned so he was not alone and even worse he has lost his mate his everything, his world. How can i possibly face them this is my fault.

As i lay on my bed cring from the soul mate i lost charlie Knocks on my door

" Bella she's called again. She says they miss you" charlie said

" Dad i just cant face her they are dealing with enough to deal with my sadness, please if her or the rest of the cullens i will call them soon"

" You know that the memorial is in two days you have to face them sweetheart i know its going to be hard but Alice says they need you"

Damn the memorial is going to be hard how to i face a family when im the reason for their loss. Charlie left my room after i promised i would call. As i sunk into my sadness someone spoke to me.

" You know your really hurting Alice by not calling her" the beautiful Blond haired vampire said

" Rosalie what are you doing here?"

" You may not be my favorite person Bella but our family needs you, you make them happy so i cant sit here and watch them feel like they have lost 3 members of our family" Rosalie said

" But its my fault they are sad, its my fault that Eward and Esme are gone how will they stand being in the same room as me?" i said as tears streaked down my face

Rosalie explained to me that not being there was killing them and that they didnt blame me. She said that they would have fought for me if they didnt love me. I told her to be down stair in 10 minutes and she told me that Alice was already waiting. We drove silently to there home a home that was missing two of the most wondeful people ever.

As we pulled up to the whitehouse i was consumed with sadness and guilt. This was going to be hard. I hadnt been her since the night of the fight. Jasper came out and sent me wave after wave of carmness, i thanked him and he said we could chat later if i needed to. Emmett then grabbed me up in one of his bone crunching hugs.

" Emmett-cant-breath-human-remember" emmett laughed

" Sorry Bells but ive missed my blushing baby sister dont you ever stay away that long again who else am i going to pick on and make blush without getting my arse whooped" all i could do is nod in responce

How can they welcome me back after what i have done to their family. How can they still accept me so warmly, what have i done to deserve these loving, careing people. Just then i heard Carlisle call out and ask if i was here, even though with his super vampire hearing he knew it was me. Then at human speed he decended down the stairs god he was beautiful but he looked so sad. He walked over put his arm around me and asked if I wanted to go for a walk and talk so i agreed.

" How are you doing Carlisle?" i asked

" Its hard real hard i miss everything Esme, how she cared for everyone, how perfect she likes everything, her compassion, i even missed her smell, and Eward i miss conversing with him wether it be about books or medical promlems or simply talking about his love for you " Carlisle said and right then i knew if he could cry he would have been.

" Im so sorry Carlisle, maybe if you guys hadn't of come back you would still have your beautiful wife and son?"

" Bella please dont feel bad i wasnt your fault we love you, im glad we came back Edward and Esme cared so much for you thats why they protected you, we all knew what we up against, we all knew how strong newborns are, please dont feel guilty and please dont stop seeing us i couldnt bere losing another member of my family, we need you and you need us"

Just then i broke down i could no longer hold it im tears i was totally consumed with sadness and i colapsed from the pain my heart was feeling. It had all been to much the guilt the hurt the pain and then this great family saying they love me still and dont blame me for a thing. My heart was breaking and yet i still had love in my heart for this great family, my great family. Carlisle picked me up and carried me to his study where he held me in his arms while i sobbed and he joined me crying dry tears.

I dont know how long we sat there but once my tears dried up i promised myself that i would be there for Carlisle just as he had been there for me. Promised i would make it up to the family any way i could.

It was true i needed this family and they needed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That was the hardest day ever. As we all sat there at the memorial mourning the loss of our loved one i was greatful that i still had the rest of the cullens to support me and be there for me and in return i was there for them.

Carlisle and i sat together hold each others hands being support for one another. Some of the wolves came to the memorial, there was Jake with his Bandaged leg and Seth came to he and Edward became close when they took down Riley. Serth felt bad that he didnt stay behind with me and Edward and help to take down the newborns that killed him. I reminded him that he if he hadnt have gone and helped both Jakde and Leah that there would have been alot more loved ones lossed that day. Quil and Embry we also there, they said that they had come to be support for me but i knew they were there as protection for there best friend and Pack leader they werent close to the rest of my family.

Poor Sam and Emily couldnt make it as Sam was still slowly recovering several broken bones if it wasnt for Paul he would be dead as well. Paul was at the memorial as a stand in for Sam i sure he was hating every moment but he wasnt alone Paul was with his new imprint Cindy, Cindy was beautiful with short jet black hair and beautiful brown eyes, i was glad that Paul had found her even though he was a hot head his heart was always in the right place looking out for his pack brothers.

Once everyone left i ventured up to Edwards room I dont Know if i was ready or not but i needed to feel close to him to see if his room smelt of him. As i opened the door i could smell him it was as if he was there in that very room my heart shattered into a million pieces i couldnt breath i collapsed into a ball on his bed where a found an envelope addresseed to me, i slowly opened it unsure if my heart could handle more pain but i had to do it i couldnt hear his velvetly voice i would settle for his beautiful handwritten words.

_My dearest Bella,_

_If you are reading this letter i presummed i didnt make it, and i just want you to know that it was not your fault i know you and i know that you will be blaming yourself but baby I LOVE YOU and im happy that i went down fighting for you, You are my world ,my everything you gave me back my soul._

_Please promse me that you will be there for my family they love you and need you, but i want you to be happy and if thats with Jake then my love be happy, he truely is a good guy Bella and i know he will love and cherish you. _

_I hope you have a life full of love you deserve it baby, so live be happy and i will see you in the afterlife ( yes you made me see that i belong in heaven, thank you my love)_

_goodbye my Love_

_Love Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

_xoxo_

_Tears streamed down my face as i sat there clutching the letter my love wrote i suddenly felt cold arm pull me up and hold me. I looked up to see the beautiful angel Carlisle place a chaste kiss on the top of me head._

_" Its ok Bella let it out im here for as long as you need me"_

_" How can you be there for me when you to are grieving for the loss of you mate and son?" i replied_

_" Its simple Bella i care for you and this is what Esme would want, she would want me to comfort you and to be honest i need to hold someone who feels the way i do and Bella thats you. I promise to be there whenever you need. Actually we are all going to Isle Esme and i have spoken to Chief Swan and you are more then welcome to join us. Edward and Esme loved the island and i thing a trip will be what we need we arnt leaving for at least a month but it will be good for all of of us"_

_" Are you all sure though?"_

_" I wouldnt ask if I wasnt sure and Bella if you need to talk about Edward or this letter my door is always open" Carlise said as he placed another tender chaste kiss to my head._

_Just then Alice bounded throught the door telling Carlise that she would take his place, Alice told me that the whole family felt the same way even Rose, She told me Rose was glad that I was someone Carlise could lean on ahe also told me that she seen that Rose will become really close friends. I hoped so. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I just want to say that i am a first time writter please forgive me for any mistakes and any sugggestions would be very helpful. Thank you to my readers i am enjoying writting so far_

Chapter 3

It was 3 weeks before our trip to Isle Esme and Alice had insisted that we shop for all new cloths and it gave me time to ask her some questions.

" Alice can i ask you something, do you see that i end up falling in love again" i asked

" Bella you know that i dont like to interfere with fate but i will tell you that your heart will heal and you will find the one you were truely ment to be with, i dont say this to hurt you or make you sad and i know you and Edward loved each other but the person you will fall in love with will be a different love, all consuming head over heals love and while i dont know who the other person is yet i know you will be happy again"

" Is it Jake do you think"

" No you dont fall for a mutt and i know this because ever since we fought beside the wolves i can see there future its bazzar its as if now that their hatred of us is gone all barriers are torn down. I do know that you should call him as he has imprinted on a young lady, i wont tell you anything else cause after all its his news to tell, but i can tell you that he will be happy and so will you."

" WOW Jake imprinted thats great i hope we can become friends, thanks Alice your really are the bestest friend and iam so lucky to have you." i replied

"OK OK enough of all of this sappy stuff we are here to cheer you up and shop so lets go."

I didnt even realise that we had arrived at the Mall, i was so lost in my thoughts and trying to take in everything Alice just told me. I was so excited for Jake and i couldnt wait to get home and call him.

Shopping with Alice wasnt a simple 1 hour outting it was a full day of shopping i was so hungry come lunch time and the only thing to pull Alice out of her shopping frenzy was the noise that my stomach made. We stopped and the cafeteria and Alice waited impatiently for me to finish.

I had brought my cameria with me as i needed to develope a film, i knew there was pictures on it of me and Edward so i was desperate to get it developed. Alace said that she wanted to go to victoria Secret to pick up a few things for myself and her and she said to meet her back at the car afterwards.

I waited for the camera shop to develope my films and when they were done i opened the packet and seen a beautiful photo of Me, Edward, Esme and Carlisle. It was beautiful i asked the clerk to get me another copy and i brought a frame and decided that this would be something Carlisle would love. The Frame was a beautiful Mahogany with an intricate design carved into it it was a stunning as were the 3 beautiful angels in the picture.

We arrived home and Emmett and Jasper were in the lounge room playing Wii, funnest thing you've seen two vamire trying not to break things with the controllers. I asked them where Rose and Carlisle were, Rosalie called out and informed me she was in the garage giving my rusty car an oil change and Jasper said that Carlisle was in his office finalising the final preperations for our trip. so i decided to head upstairs and give him his gift while everyone was busy. I knocked on the door and he told me to come in.

" Hows the trip coming along?" i wondered

" Just great, flights booked the ship is ready for us and i made sure that the fridge on the island is full with everything you need, actually while your here i need to ask you something, as you know on the island is two houses one with 2 bedrooms and the other small little bungalow only has one room i was wondering if you would like to share the bungalow with me, i dont really feel like hearing the rest of my family having 'alone time' so i dont want to share a house with them. is that ok"

" oh thank god i dont know if i could handle that either. Thank you Carlisle that would be fine" i replied

" Good im glad thats all settled now that we have that sorted is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

" Actually Carlisle can you come sit on the lounge there is something i would like to give you"

Carlisle got up from behind his desk and walked over to join me on the lounge. I pulled out the rapped up frame from the bag and gave it to him. Carlisle said i shouldnt have but i just knew he would love it. As he unrapped the beautiful gift he let out a gasp.

" Bella this is oh this is beautiful you have no idea how much this gift means to me"

Just then he stood up and pulled me into a hug i was so comfortable in his arms i looked up at him and he looked down and me man how beautiful his eyes are. Different from Edwards. More relaxed and calm and did i mention stunning. Stop i had to stop before a blush rose to my cheeks, damn too late.I pulled back and stepped away. He thanked me for the beautiful gift and placed the frame on his desk. I told him that Charlie was expecting me home so i walked out and got in my car.

CPOV

The gift Bella gave me was beautiful and so thoughtful i had to thank her as i pulled her into a hug and look down at her, the heart i no longer had felt like it started racing. The blush in Bellas cheeks was absolutly stunning, this girl deffinatly was beautiful. I shouldn't feel like this towards this girl but shes breath taking.

NO NO NO stop this she was Edwards girl shes like your daughter and plus it's probably just loneliness that is making you feel like this. She wont see you like this just stop.

APOV

Another vision hit me they have been so powerful when the visions include either Bella or Carlisle. OH MY GOD its them they are ment to be together but i wont tell anyone its too soon or is it. They have been what each other needs for the past year i have seen Bella like us and i have had visions of Carlisle being extreamly happy, but after Esme was killed i thought my visions were wrong but this now makes sense. Something will happen on Isle Esme fate will step in somehow some way but im just not sure how. Im sure they can do this, im just glad i brought that stuff for bella from Victoria secret i wasnt sure why exactly i was drawn to the red camisole set but now its clearer. Its gunna drive dad crazy. Im am so excited for them both. Edward and Esme would be so happy, now my visions have to come to reality.

I cant wait for our trip to the island


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again i dont own twilight iam not stephany myer im just playing with her charaters._

_Any feed back is appreciated iam new to writting so please be kind with your reveiws_

_Thanks Jessica_

**Chapter 4**

When i arrived home i decided to give my best friend Jake a call and see if what Alice said was true.

" Hi Billy is jake home?" i asked

"Yeah sure Bella ill just call him" Billy yelled out and then Jake got on the phone.

" Hey Bella, how are you doing you excited about going to isle Esme in a week?" he asked

" Yeah iam actually im looking forward to sitting on the beach and reading Wethering heights" i replied

" Gees Bella arnt you sick of reading that book yet" i replied with a giggle

" Edward always asked that question you know, we constantly discussed the different charactors and they many personality traits" i said as i remembered the many discussions we had

" So how are you copeing Bells, you know if you ever need to talk big little brother Jake is always here to listen" He said

" Yeah Jake im doing good the Cullens are really good, me and carlisle talk about Edward and Esme constently, Carlisle has told me heaps of stories about the both of them hes really been helping, Hes very sweet and kind, thoughtful, hes been wonderful"

" yeah Dr fang is alright Bells i have alot of respect, the way you talk about him well" He started to say but i cut him off

" So you know im doing fine how are you? hows the arm?" i quickly stoppped him from going where i thought he was going.

" Yeah the arms healed good Dr fang i mean Carlisle did a great job"

"Jake thats great, so anything new happen down on the res that is should know about, have you done anything interesting lately?" i asked

" Damn the pixie has already told you hasnt she shes told you i imprinted on sarah didnt she" he replied

" Oh Jake her names Sarah thats Beautiful, please dont be angy she told me you imprinted but thats all she said, Whats she like and how pretty is she? i cant wait to meet her Jake anyone who makes you happy is great in my books"

" Oh Bells shes stunning i love her already, she has brown hair and crystal blue eyes shes claires Older sister, shes 15 years old and lives on the mekah res. Bells you are going to love her shes out going, witty, smart, caring and perfect. Maybe when you get back you can meet her" he said and i could hear the happiness he was feeling.

" Sure Jake when i get back from the trip ill come down and cook lunch for everyone. Hey hows Sam?" i asked

" yeah bells hes almost fully healed, look Bells i have to go Sarahs here, Remember im always here if you need to talk ok"

" Yeah i know thanks Jake Tell Sarah i look farward to meeting her and I love you jake"

" Love you too Bells Bye"

" Bye Jake"

I hang up and looked at the time i could see that Charlie would be home soon so i started to cook dinner and was glad that Jake finally found someone to love him the way he deserves. After dinner i went to my room to do catch up on the work ive missed over the past few weeks but i couldnt get Carlisle off my mind his perfect smile his gorgous eyes they way he held me. I must be going crazy thinking about Carlisle like that. Just the my phone started ringing it was Carlisle what was he a mind reader or something could he tell i was thinking about him. When i answered he told me he rang to thank me again for the photo and asked me again if it was ok that we shared a bungalow. I told him it was fine and that i was looking forward to relaxing on the beach. Before he hung up he said to call him if i have any bad dreams, i told him i would. When he hung up i told myself to stop thinking about the perfect gentleman doctor and study so i continue to get good grades.

One more week only one more week till i can relax and hang out with my family, i cant wait and to top it off ill be alone with Carlisle so we can talk anytime day or night this will be perfect.

The night before we went to Isle Esme i Stayed at the cullens so we could leave early. Alice, Rose and my self chatted and they turned me in to Bella barbie, Alice even had my cloths picked out and hung in the closet in Carlises room. I was staying in his room because it was just too hard to stay in edwards room. The bed in Carlisles room was massive it was bigger than a king size and the bathroom was bigger then my room at charlies. I called my mom before i went to bed and she told me to have fun.

**cpov**

As Bella slept in my room i heard her talking in her sleep. From what i could understand she said that she missed Edward. Poor Bella her heart was broken, i only hope someone and sometime can put the pieces back together.

I stayed in the room for a few hours my family had all gone out to hunt before our flight in the morning so i wouldnt get caught out watching this perfect angel with a huge heart sleep. As i turned to walk out Bella start to talk in her sleep again so i turned to see that there was on smile her face i presumed it was about Edward so i turned and continued to walk out the door thats when i heard her.

" Carlisle kiss me"

I walked over and sat on the bed I couldnt beleive this girl was dreaming about kissing me. A small pang of guilt hit me but then the lust hit me harder. Should i lean over and turn her dream into reality? I didnt need to think about twice i lent down and placed a gentle Kiss on her lips. Suddenly the kiss got fiercer and she opened her eyes and immeadiatly pulled back and blushed. I lent down and grabbed her prefect face and kissed her again. She ran her hand through my hair and let out a small moan, this girl was driving me crazy. I have never felt like this before the kiss send electricity through my body then the electricity turned into heat. As much as i hated to i pulled back gave her a chaste kiss on the head and told her to get some rest, she nodded shyly . I smiled as i walked out the door.

We are deffinatly going to have to talk about this.

**APOV**

Oh my god they kissed they actually kissed and they are both happy im so excited for them both but as much as i want to say something i wont. They will come to me when there ready. This is going to be a great trip.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N i just re read my story and have learnt a big lesson on re reading what you write. I have noticed that in the second charpter Jake has a broken leg then in chapter 4 i stuffed up and worte it was a broken arm sorry for the mistake wont happen again. _

_Thank you to Kathy Hiester my very first reviewer, please review ppl with ideas and comments thwy are all helpful in this learning process_

_Cheers Jess_

Chapter 5

I cant believe i kissed him. What am i going to do, what am i going to say to him? I havent been this embarressed since well i cant remember, and to top it off im sharing a bungelow with him. I dragged my embarressed arse out of bed and over to the bathroom to take my ' human moment' as Edward used to say. Edward my deceased boyfriend son of the man i passionatly kissed and boy was it passionate. I mean i know Edward told me to be happy but id say he didnt mean ' go ahead Bella be happy with my dad'. What am i going to do, i bet Alice had a vision of us. Just then my pixie best friend knocked on the door.

" Bella your cloths are on the bed ready for you hurry up and get dressed Carlisle has made you breakfast, oh and i hope you had a good sleep last night" she said with a hint of a giggle to her voice.

" be out in 5minutes" i wasnt about to let on that i knew what she was talking about

As i stepped out of the shower and got dryed and dressed into the tight knee length red dress and black heels that Alice layed out for me i decided that i wasnt going to be the same shy girl i was. Who am i kidding i know the minute i step into the kitchen and see that perfect man my tough persona will ment away to nothing. I blow dried and straightened my hair but i couldnt prolong it anymore i had to face Carlisle plus the smell coming for the kitchen was making more hungry then i already was.

As i stepped into the kitchen Emmett commented on my dress.

" Gees Bells i never knew you had legs like that damn" Rosalie replied with a slap across the head and told him to stop it

" But i must say Bella Alice did pick a beautiful dress for you, you look great what do you think Dad?" oh god oh god i wish the ground would swollow me up. It took Carlisle a minute to respond.

" She looks stunning, you look good in red Miss Swan" god even his voice was beautiful.

" Right Alice you and Jasper go for another quick hunt i know Jas will need to, Rosalie and Emmett can you go grab everyones bags put them in the cars and head to the airport and pick up our tickets" Carlisle instructed

" Is is there anything i can do Carlisle?" i asked

" Sure you can finish your breakfast" Carlisle told me

Once everyone was out of the house Carlisle walked over to me and layed a soft gentle but firm kiss to my lips

" you really do look absolutly perfect in that dress" my heart started racing here i was worried about the kiss last night, worried that he felt nothing for me and here he is kissing me again.

" Carlisle can we talk when we get to the island im really confussed, im not quiet sure you feel the way i do? as the words left my mouth he bent down and kissed my again this time was longer and more passionate.

" I hope that answered your question but yes we can deffinatly talk when we get to the island"

I got up and rinsed my plate then walked over and wrapped my arms around Carlisle. How can i be so lucky i thought to myself. I lifted my head put my hands in carslises hair and pulled him down for another kiss i put as much passion into it as i could, i wanted to show him i felt exactly the same way.

When Alice and Jasper returned she took me up to the bathroom and helped me to freashen up before the trip.

" So Bella is there anything you want to talk about" she asked with a smile on her face

" Go on Alice i know your dying to" i said

" OH MY GOD you two kissed last night and again this morning didnt you, im so happy for you, but i promise i wont say anything to anyone, Jasper has been reading my emotions and he keeps asking why im so happy and excited but i just keep saying its how i feel about this trip"

" Thanks Alice we have been able to discuss anything yet but we planned to when we get to the Island, im so nervous Alice when he touches me i get these electric hot shocks go through my body, ive never felt like this before, i mean there was some feelings i got when i kissed Edward but not as intense as they are with Carlisle. I feel guilty Alice what would Esme and Edward think of me im the reason there gone and now im falling in love with Carlise?" i told her

" Your falling in love with Carlisle?" she asked

" Oh my i guess iam i mean ive always thought he was perfect but the past week i havent been able to get him off my mind, please dont get me wrong i think about Edward every day but the pain im my heart is getting better."

" Bells Both Edward and Esme would be happy that you two have been there for each other and will continue to be, trust me bella ive had visions and everything is going to be ok"

Just then Jasper called out and told us it was time to leave. I sat in the front seat with Carlisle and Alice and Jaz sat in the back. Every now and then i would look at Carlisle and he would look back at me and give me that drop dead gorgouse smile. Jasper made a comment that he could feel alot of love coming from us mixed in with a sense of bliss. We told him we were both excited to get away and relax with our loving family, mean while Me, Carlisle and Alice knew the truth.

As i sat on the plane again next to Carlisle, man being this close to Carlisle is driving me crazy i just want to touch his silky hair, I Put my head phone in turned on my mp3 player that Edward gave me for christmas and listen to Taylor Swifts its a love story, i just love this song, i love music and i love the different range of music i like from Claire De lone to Paramore to Muse.I just love any music with a great tune or awesome lyrics. I excused myself to go to the toilet, when i finished Carlise was waiting outside of the toilet for me. he pulled me into his arms and said.

" All i want to do is touch you, sitting next to you and not touching you is tourture" he said in his damn sexy vampire voice

" i know what you mean i feel the same strang the pull you have to me" i replied

I walked back to my seat and waited for Carlise to rejoin me. When he returned he brought me back a can of soda and a packet of chips saying he thought i might be hungry.

We landed and took two Cabs to the marina, Alice and Jasper shared a cab leave Carlisle and me to have one on our own, unfortunatly we couldnt make out the whole way because the other highly sensative vampires would be able to smell us on each other so i settled for a quick kiss and his shoulder instead.

Man this is going to be one interesting trip.

_**I have written 5 chapters in one day nd im now going to leave it up to my readers to tell me whether i should continue or just stop all together hop to hear from you guys soon Jess**_

_**ps Any help with my story is always welcomed **_

_**Cheers**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We arrived at the island just as the sun was setting on the Island, i was tired but super excited too. I was spending 3 weeks on this Beautiful island with a great family and beauitfully sexy man.

Carlisle and the boys took our bags up to the houses while us girls sat on the beach and waited for them to return.

Sitting there watching the sunset was amazing, sitting there with two loved up couples was not so i excused my self and went up to the bungelow where i ran myself a nice long hot bath. I was so relaxed it made me want to have dinner and go to bed.

I made my way back to the bedroom to find myself some pajamas for the night when i notice that an annoying pixie had gone and layed out a red Camisole set with a not that red,

_Miss Swan,_

_Put this on i just know that Carlisle wont be able to keep his eyes or hand off you._

_You can thank me later_

_Love Alice_

Damn stupid little pixie whats she trying to do bring a blush right into my cheeks. It doesnt matter anyway i havent heard Carlisle come back yet so maybe i can eat and go straight to bed. I headed for the kitchen when the smell hit me, crap he wasnt on the beach he was here cooking me dinner. Carlisle had lit candles and placed them on the table where i was to have my dinner. As soon as i walked in Carlisle turned around to say sonething but instead he stood there with his jaw dropped to the floor. He quickly recovered and walked over to me and took me in his arms and passionatly kissed me, if it hadnt have been for the fact that i needed to breath i would have kept this kiss going for ever. the Lust kept building and it was Carlisle that broke the kiss.

" I have wanted to do that to you all day you looked so sexy in that red little dress today and now thism, youll be the death of me Isabella?' he said in his steamy hot voice i could just devour him right there and then.

" You have no idea Carlisle how much i wish you could have held me while we were watching the sunset, i had to leave watching Rose and Alice snuggled up in Emmetts and Jaspers arms i felt so jelous i just had to leave"

" I have to agree love i couldnt stay either i told them i was coming up here to make sure you were ok, mind you the little vampire daughter of mine Alice gave me a big smile, she knows about us doesnt she i thought there was a reason she keeps smiling and why she let us have the cab to ourselves" He said

" Yeah she knows, we spoke this morning and i told her i was feeling in love with you, have i told you how delicious this mushroom ravioli is?" i said quickly trying to hide the fact i just admitted i was falling in love with what if he didnt feel the same?

"Bella look at me" he said as he lifted my chin

" Im falling in love with you too, the past week i cant get you off my mind, i want to kiss you, touch you, hold you. I wasnt sure if you felt the same way about me either but know that i know you do it makes my dead heart want to leap out of my chest. I loved Esme but i have to say what i feel for you is so strong when i touch you it sets my skin on fire." a blush rose to my cheeks i was so glad he felt the same way

I yawned and Carlisle suggested that we go to my bedroom and watch a dvd, but i didnt want to watch a dvd i wanted to explore Carlisles dead sexy body. As we laid on the bed i lifted my hand to touch his face. I wanted to be closer and he could sense that. He pulled me close and we continued where we left of down in the kitchen. He ran kisses down my jaw line down my neck. i slid my hand down to his shirt were i started to undo his shirt, as i slid the shirt down his arm i plaxced gentle kisses from his shoulder to his chest. Carlisle through his head back and let out a silent growl. As i kissed my way up to his ear i wispered

" Carlisle i want you to touch me"

He asked if i was sure and i nodded

" Bella are you trying to make me lose control?" he asked all i could do was bite the bottom of my lips.

Carlisle gently rubbed my inner thigh sending electric shocks through my whole body. I was haveing a hard time stopping myself from begging him to make love to me there and then. He ran his fingers along the band of the bottom of my camisole pants, looking up at me waiting for my to nod and continue. He had my pantd off before i had even realise he had done it. He then played with my clit almost sending me over the edge and he shoved his finger deep inside it was my turn to let out a grown. He put his mouth to my ear where you told me to ' just let go' placing a hot and very passionate kiss to my lips i was about to beg for more when he hit the spot that sent me over the i laid there trying to recover for the earth shattering orgasm Carlisle just gave me i asked him if there anything icould do for him, he simply asked if he could hold my throught the night and i said that i would love him to.I was starting to drfit off when he said the 3 worlds i needed to hear.

" I love you Isabella Marie Swan" i opened my eyes and replied with 3 simple words of my own

"I love you too Carlisle Cullen" He kissed my lips tenderly and told me to sleep

I all could think as i drifted off to sleep was, im the luckiest person im the world and im deffinatly going to have to say thank you to the best little sister i could ever ask for.

This is going to be a wonderful holiday, i can just tell


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Im enjoying reading everyones reviews it makes me really happy. ms whitechristmas ok ok il write more lol. Once again any suggestion are helpful.**

**Chapter 7**

As i woke up this morning i noticed that Carlisle was not next to me but there was the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen so i got up and took myself down to the kitchen where my hot man was waiting for me.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him strongly not noticing that we had a vistor to our bungalow.

" WOW i see you had a good night last night bella" my annoying best friend said

" Yes we did you pesky little pixie" i replied

" Well you guys might want to tone it down Jasper will be here in 60 seconds and i think he has idea of whats going on"

My heart started racing what will he think. Will he be happy for us or will he feel we have betrayed our dead lovers. Jasper walked in and his smile changed into a straight line.

" I can feel emotions coming from you both, i can sense hmm i can feel love and a ton of lust, whats going on here you two" he questioned.

Before i could answer Carlisle explained to Jasper everything that has been going on between the two of us. Jasper sat there taking everything in that Carlisle told him. Once he was done processing everything he got up and patted Carlisle on the back and pulled my in to a gentle hug.

" Im so glad you two have each other. The feelings you are emitting is so strong and powerful, its like nothing i have ever felt before, it like you are now one. Im so Happy for you. I think that even Rosalie will be happy for you guys, but i feel you both arnt ready to tell her yet."

This time i replied " Jasper we have only just admitted to each other how we feel we arnt ready to shout it to the world just yet" i explained

" thats fine Bella i totally understand and least you guys will have the free from Rosalie and Emmett in 2 weeks they are heading back to a car show in seattle" he said simply

The news that Jasper just told me made me estatic. A week alone with my hunky Doctor and my best friend and her husband.

Later that morning we all decided to go and explore the Island. Rose had told us she wanted to go to the waterfall that she loved. All i could think was great thats it take the worlds biggest clutz on an walk through the forrest. Amazingly i didnt fall once but i was sure that was due to the fact that Carlisle suggested i held his hand to stop me from falling on my arse. Rosalie and Emmett thought nothing of it my my annoyinng best friend and Husband had these stupid yet stunning grins on there face the whole time. We arrived at the Waterfall and i sat and ate the picnic lunch Rose had packed for me. It was so nice that she was trying to become my friend, it ment so much to me. The sceanery at the waterfull was amazing there were tons of beautiful flowers and the butterflies there was so stunning almost as stunning as my family. Emmett walked over and asked if i was coming for a swim so i stripped down to my two piece swimmers and it was Rose that spoke first.

" You keep wearing cloths like that and your going to send my Dad over the egde" Me, carlisle, Alice and Jasper stood there floored.

" You didnt think i hadnt noticed you two did you, the side ways glances the way you both light up when you see each other? im hurt that you two didnt come to me sooner. I might be a bitch Bella but you make my Dad the happiest his ever been, plus ive gotten to know you and i think you are wonderful its good to see you both in love again"

My jaw dropped and Rose walked over a pulled my into an Emmett type hug.

" Please feel free to talk to Bella i want to be as close as you and Alice are. The reason why I was so rude to you when you were with Edward Bella is because i can sense relationships between people and while i know you loved him and he loved you i never felt a strong relatioship between you two. But you and Dad i felt the strongest pull towards you the day you both went out to talk, and i decided then and there if anything were to develope between the both of you that i wouldnt stand in your way. You Know Dad I know you loved Mum but even your feelings for Bella are stronger than anything i have ever felt befor. Ilove you Dad" Carlisle pulled his daughter in for a hug and places a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Emmett then pulled me into a hug and said

" Are you ready to go for a swim yet Mom?" Rose slapped him in the head and told him to behave

" Geez Rosebud i was only mucking around with Bella its my way of saying i accept it too" he told her

" I know Grizz I just dont want you upsetting her or make her blush anymore than she already is"

Wow so my whole family was accepting of Mine and Carlisles relationship.

" I can finally say what ive wanted to say to Carlisle in front of you all I LOVE YOU DR CULLEN"

" I love you too sweeatheart" and we sealed that moment with a soft and tender kiss.

We spend the rest of the day swimming and relaxing by the waterfall it truely was a magical place.

**CPOV**

Im so proud of my kids accepting Bella and I. I was going to have a chat with Rosalie later and tell her just how happy she has made me.

**RPOV**

How can i not be happy for them both they have put the sparkle back in each others eyes. Im glad that Dad isn't going to be lonely and as for Bella she really is a kind,caring, sweet person i finally understood that when i seen the picture on Dads desk she had gave him. I love my family and if anyone trys to hurt them they will have to deal with me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N i do not own twilight im just using stephany myres charactors **

**warning lemons in this chapter :)**

**chapter 8**

I felt more relaxed with my family than i have ever felt. when we got back from the waterfall it was sunset so we all sat down on the beach and watched and this time Carlisle got to hold me in his arms it was romantic and perfect until Carlisle excused himself and went back to our little love bungelow. Half an hour Carlisle hadn't returned so i excused myself and went to find him. When i got there he was no where to be found but small paper arrows we leading me up to our room and into the bathroom where Carlisle stop beside the bath that was lit up by tealight candles. standing there in nothing but his swim shorts leaving his perfectly chisled chest bare.

" I thought you might like to take a nice relaxing bath with me I can leave you to undress and slip into the bath if you would like" her purred

" I have a better idea why dont you undress me?" i said in the sexiest voice i could muster he reply with two damn sexy words

" With pleasure"

Carlisle slowly took off my Bikini while he laid gentle kisses on my bare skin. My lust was too much to make me blush. I ran my hand down his pant to where the string was holding up his shorts and hiding his hard errection. Oh boy i wanted him BAD.

We slipped into the bath where the touching didnt stop. As i sat there with my back on his chest Carlisle brought his hands down where they rested on my inner thigh laying kissed on my neck back up to my ear where he proceded to nibblethe He began touching my clit and sending right back to where we were the night before, only this time i made him stop.

" Am i doing something wrong Bella?" he asked

I could do was stand up and get out of the bath where i turned and grabbed his hand to help him out of the bath. Once we were out of the bath i pushed him down on the bed and told him to stay. I walk over and locked the door turning back to the gorgour man i wanted and said.

" Your not going to want any of your kids to desturb what im about to do to you, you pleasured me last night now its your turn to be turned on"

As he sat up on the bed i possitioned my self in between his legs were i then got down on my knee's

" Your going to beg me to stop Dr Carlisle" before he could respond i grabbed his hard member and took as much asd i could into my mouth, i continued to tease his nob, grazing it gently with my teeth.

" Oh fuck Bella what are you doing to me" he breathed heavely

" simple my love im sending you to heaven"

With that i picked up the pace sucking harder and faster as i played with him balla. He let out a deep moan. He then placed his hand on my bare breast playing with it and teasing it bringing him to the edge.

" Fuck Isabella i going to cum" with that he shot his warm tasty cum down my thought. We he composed himself bent down and wispered in my ear

" your going to pay for that Mr Swan" Before i knew it he had my on the bed sucking on my nipple the trailing kisses down to where my hot sex waited. His tounge slipped over my clit teaseing it and made me beg for more

" Fuck Carlisle you are so damn good"

He continued to suck and gently bite my clit almost sending me over then he pumped his fingers in and out of my vagina bring me undone.

" oh fuck Calisle i love you honey" And with that i exploded and came like ive never came before

I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine and said

" Make love to me Carlisle be my first honey, i need to feel you in me" i said with all the lust i could muster

" Are you sure my love" he replied

" oh god yes, take me Carlisle" He plced himself above me and before we could go any further there was a knock at our door

" Its me Alice bella i just had a vision we need to go home NOW" she saidn and you could hear the fear and sadness in her voice

**APOV**

As i slipped into another vision this one was of the volturi. They had decided to send one of the guard to come and see if we had changed Bella as promised. Demetri had seen that Bella was still human and called to report his findings

" Aro your not going to be happy shes still not changed and her mate has been killed what do you want me to do master?"

" Continue with what was planned and make it look like and accident, kill her father then maybe they will learn" Aro yelled

" Yes Master"

The vision changed to Demetri waiting for Charlie at the Swan residents. Charlie arrived home and walked straight into his living room to find the menacing Vampire waiting for him. Charlie drew his gun but before he could pull the trigger Demetri attacked biting into him and sucking him almost dry before shooting him in the chest.

I ran straight up to Carlisle and Bellas room not caring what they were doing Bella had to know.

" Its me Alice bella i just had a vision we need to go home NOW" i heard movment behind the door both of them throwing on some cloths

" What is it Alice what happened" she asked

" Bella its Charlie, its not good his been hurt badly, i dont think he will recover bells"

**CPOV**

I immeadiatly pulled my phone out and called the airport, my poor love how much more could her heart take?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**CPOV**

I held Bella in my arms the whole way back to forks. She was compleatly shattered. She was once again broken and fragile. How much could her frail heart take? Id called the hospital and asked about Charlies condition, i was told that Bella should hurry back to say her goodbye as there was nothing more they could do. He was bleeding out and his organs were shutting down. Bella didnt know i had phoned the hospital as selfish as it seems i could not be the one to break my poor loves heart.

Jacob was waiting at the airport to take up to the Hospital. Bella asked him how Charlie was doing and even he didnt have the heart to tell her the truth, but he did prepare her that he didnt look good.

We arrived at the hospital and I went and spoke to my collegue and Charlies treating Doctor. Dr Woodsen informed me that the resperator was the only thing keeping him alive and that they did that so Bella could say her final goodbye.

As we entered Charlies room Bella let out a gasp and ran straight into her mothers arms. I decided that she needed this time to be alone to be with her Mother and father one last time.

" Oh Bella honey iam so sorry for what has happened to Charlie i know that this must be breaking your heart."

" Its ok mum charlies going to be fine he will come back to me and continue to be the best father i ever had. Do you hear the DAD YOU HAVE TO COME BACK TO ME YOU CANT LEAVE ME I NEED YOU." she yelled

" Honey there is no way hes coming back, hon this machine is whats keeping him alive, they kept him alive for you to say goodbye" as she pointed to the resporator

" NOOOOOOOOOOO Carlisle, Carlisle, where's Carlisle, somebody get Carlisle WHERES CARLISLE" I screamed

" Im here baby im here" I said as I wrapped his cold hard arms around me

" I cant breath I CANT BREATH"

" Sit down Isabella someone get her a paper bag" a nurse ran off to get one for her came back and handed it to her. Slowly her breathing returned to normal. Renee walked over and put her arm around her and whispered

" Honey it's time to turn off the Machines, would you like a minute alone with Charlie?" Bella nodded we left the room so she could say all she neeed

" Ill be right outside if you need me honey, Alice and Jasper are here too" I said as i laid a kiss to her tear streaked cheek

**BPOV**

Mom and Carlisle left me to say goodbye to my perfect father.

" Dad. Dad. Im so sorry if it wasnt for me you wouldnt be dieing. You were the best father i ever had. I will never regret moving here to live with you. Every moment i spent with you ment the world to me you are my Dad, my Best Friend, my Protector, My rock. Every hug you gave every kiss you gave ment everything to me dad. Oh god this is so hard to say goodbye to you." I said as i held his hand. I decided to climb up onto the bed and just lay there with him with my arms over him. I dont know how much later but Jasper walked into my room and asked if i needed any help all i could do was nod. Jasper sent wave after wave of calmness but it bearly helped

" Jas can you please go get everyone i cant prolong the invitable" i whispered

Everyone filed into the room. There was mum and phil, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, Billy, Jacob and Sarah. Emmett and Rosalie were at home stating to make arrangments for the funneral. Mum grabbed my hand and Carlisle put his arms around me.

" I cant do this, i need to get out, mum i just cant do this" My breathing got heavy, my chest started to hurt. Jasper walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder and sent waves of strength and serenity. The doctors came in and turned off his Machine within minutes Charlie flatlined and the doctors pronounced his time of death. I couldnt take it anymore i collapsed i couldnt breath the next thing i knew everything went black. I woke up to my mum shaking me, i let out a painful scream, Jasper could now long handle the sadness we were all realeasing and had to excuse himself. It was so hard to walk away from the hospital knowing i would never see my father again.

We all drove home in and Carlisle left in Moms car i wouldnt let him go. I didnt sleep that night, my heart was broken and i couldnt stop the pain and tears that came with this hard day, in fact leading up to my fathers funneral i dont think i got more than 12 hours sleep.

The funneral day arrived, Man this is going to be hard.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry the last chapter was so short but it was a hard one to write this one wont be as sad. i realise Carlisle could have turned Charlie but i needed him out of the story for it to keep going where i wanted to the story to go. Eventually Bella is going to get her revenge on the volturi hence i needed them to take her father from her**

**Chapter 10**

My Dads funeral was a hard day, everyone from town was there paying there respects to me and Renee. If i heard another person apologise for my loss i was going to scream. Its my fault he was dead If i just made the Cullen's change me my dad would still be alive, if Edward just changed me he would still be here. I should blame my dead ex but i was so angry at the world. Everything was perfect for my dads wake. Rosalie and Alice made sure fish was included on the food list as it was what my Dad loved to eat and do. The flowers were beautiful and my Mother thanked Rosalie and Alice for all there help.

I told mum i was staying at Carlisles, she knew we were together and seems i was over the age of 18 she really couldnt stop me. We arrived at the white house and Carlisle picked me up out of the car and carried me inside. Rosalie was waiting for me and she took me by the hand and lead me up to Carlisle where she had drawn me a bath.

" I thought you might like to relax, Alice brought over your comfortable pajamas and Emmett and are down stairs making you dinner, you need to eat " she said softly. This was a side of Rosalie i had never seen before and i preferred it alot more to the cold hearted bitch she was when i was with her brother

" Thanks Rose, for everything your a great friend and a great sister" i replied. Rose then placed a kiss to my cheek and told me if i needed to talk she was there.

The bath was great. I relaxed and let all the emotions out that id been bottling up the entire day. There was a knock at the bathroom door.

"sweetheart may in come in sweety" my sweet angel asked. He had been so supportive over the past week i don't know how i could ever repay him

" Come in my love, thank you for everything youve done over the past week. You've been exceptional. You've been everything i need" Carlisle stood by the bath holding up a towel to rap me in. I lifted my head and crushed my lips to his. It wasnt a gentle kiss it was an urgent one. I needed to be close to him. I needed him and i needed him now. Carlisle pulled back and told me that i needed to eat.

As we entered the kitchen Jasper threw his arm around me and asked how i was going

" You know this guilt your feeling really is misplaced, we really should have turned you Bella"

" Actually son that's specifically why i called a meeting we need to discuss" but i cut Carlisle off before he could continue

" You all wish me to become one of you right" i asked and my family nodded

" Well if its ok with you all can i leave this discussion to be between me and Carlisle there is something i need to discuss with him before we go ahead"

" Sure Bells, we can do that. We all need to hunt anyway seems we were around humans all day" All of my family got up and turned to leave before Emmett added

" Im here little sis if you need your big teddy bear brother" i got up and gave Emmett the biggest hug my body would allow

" Thank you all for being there for me your the best family i could ever ask for, i know with you all i will heal and get past this" i cried. My best friend rushed ove place a kiss on the top of my head and told us they would be back before dawn.

Everyone left and i let out a yawn.

"Come on baby lets get you to bed we can discuss the change in the morning" he said sternly

"No Carlisle i have to get this out otherwise ill loose my nerve"

" OK honey you talk and ill listen" he said, wow i had a guy who actually wanted to listen to what i had to say. I placed a kiss to his lips and continued

" So we both know i have to be changed but we need to talk specifics and there really is only two things that i ask of you 1. i want to be changed after Renee returns home 2. i want to be changed after we have made love at least a few time i don't want to die a virgin so to speak and i know it maybe awhile before we can be can be intimate due to the fact as i may be uncontrollable for the first few years."

" I think your request are acceptable but i have one request of my own, Isabella all i ask is not that we get married first but that you accept my hand in marriage, i not asking you know because this is not the way i wish to purpose to you,it will be romantic and perfect and not after the day you've had, so this i ask give me one month. That's all i ask."

" Carlisle you have agreed to my turns so i in turn will agree to yours but i want to add something, i want to move in. I refuse to go back with Renee and Phil and i cant stay by myself and char char god its so hard to say his name" Clarlisle scooped me up into his arms and just held while he rubbed small circles in my back. I must have pasted out from exhaustion cause i woke up the next morning in Calisle's bed.

" Morning sleeping beauty its lunch time you slept well"

" Only cause you were there to hold me" i smiled

" I dont ever remember falling asleep"

" Its ok you were tired and you looked so peaceful I sat there holding you until Rose forced me to put you to bed" he informed me

" Oh Carlisle Rose has been so wonderful, you all have been wonderful, i dont know if ill ever be able to repay you all" i said

" Dont be silly my love, you are our world and we will do anything to see a smile on your face" i threw my arms arounsd his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Just then Rose came through the door carrying an tray full of food and drinks

" feel time for the human" she said with a smile

" seriously thank you Rose your the best friend anyone could have your my best friend" i said as i held her cold hand

" Its what you do for family little sis" she said as she kissed my head

" So dad have you filled Bella in on everything that has happened while she have slept all day" she asked

" no not yet rosebud, Bella i spoke to the Aro today and he really is sorry that it came to this, and before you say anything i told him how much respect i have lost for him, uh uh uh im not finished your mum came over first thing this morning and we have had a long discussion about the living arrangements and she has agreed to let you stay here on one condition you have to have your own room, so for arguments sake the kids are turning the spare room into your own space AND you and i both know you will never spend the night alone. NOW on better new Us Cullen have planed operation cheer Bella up starting with a shopping trip with Alice and you mum so.."

" SO BELLA YOU HAVE TO GET UP AND BE READY IN 35 MINUTES" Alice yelled and i moaned

Great another shopping trip

" And whats the plan for tonight" i said as i winked at Carlisle

" Well my dear THAT is a surprise but for now you better get up and get dressed before Alice comes up and Plays Bella Barbie with you" he said as he slapped my arse as i got out of bed.

" AND DON'T THINK I WONT BELLA" she yelled again

" OK OK I'm up I'm up" i replied

Im not looking forward to the shopping but i am looking forward to spending time with Alice and my mum, and im defiantly looking forward to tonight


	11. Attention

**A/N**** I NEED MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ME TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AND ANY SUGGESTION ARE MOR THAN WELCOME**

**THANK YOU**

**JESSICA :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Shopping wasnt as unbearable as i thought it was going to be, sure i was dragged to everyshop and Alice refused to let either Mum or Me pay for a sdingle thing. Renee questioned me over lunch what my relationship was with Carlisle. I told her that it was really serious but we hadnt yet been intimate and Carlisle wasnt rushing me at all but that i was ready. All shen asked is that we be carefull that making love was something emotional and sacred.

" Mum Have you been reading romance novels again" i giggled

" I have but Isabella that is not the point, i have seen the way Carlisle looks at you, its the same way your Dad and Phil used to look at me" she said sadly

" What do you mean its the way Phil USED to look at you, mum whats going on?" i asked as i held her hand

" I think Phil is cheating on me with on on the cheerleaders for his team" she replied as she shed a tear. I got up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Mum your just being silly, Phil loves you and would never hurt you," just then Alice had a vision, but shook it off as nothing

" Look im here to spend time with you Bella not burden you with my silly fears your probably right" she said. I suggested we go to Victoria Secret and pick out some sexy underwear and some sexy nightwear" she smiled and said shed love that.

While Renee was trying on a sexy nightie i asked Alice about her vision and she told me I didnt want to know.

" Alice is this about Renee and Phil?" i questioned my sister and she nodded

" Her fears of Phil is nothing silly i had a vision of him in bed with the sexy cheerleader and then i changed and he was at a lawyers office asjking for papers to be drawn up for a divorce"

" NO HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO HER" I yelled

" Bella keep it down" she said as she threw her hand over my mouth.

" Its not the end of my vision, the vision split into two different outcomes, The first outcome is your mum commiting suicide leaving a note saying that she cant handle lossing the two loves of her life and the second outcome i will i mean WE will have to discuss with Carlisle and the rest of the family" she said with a smile

" Alice is it about her joining our family?" i asked excitedly, and Alice nodded in agreement

" That would be great if i could keep her forever"

Renee came out with a drop dead sexy nightie and she decided i buy it even though Alice and i knew she wouldnt need it. We went to a few more shops then decided to head home, Renee excused herself saying she had to get ready for dinner with us tonight. I kissed her cheek as

i said goodbye.

" Alice i think that you should tell the family your vision, Carlisle will do anything i ask and i really think it should be up the family to make the decision" i told Alice

" Are you sure Bella, your a part of this family to Bells"

" I know but i dont want to sway the decision, when it comes to a vote i will vote" i replied as we entred the house.

"Ok then EVERYONE FAMILY MEETING" She yelled as by the time we entred the living room the rest of my family was waiting. Alice explained what happened on our trpi. She told them what Renee told us then she told them the vision. Everyone sat there in silence. Rose was the first to speak

" What do you want to do Bella?" she asked

" Well Rose as i told Alice im leaving the decisions to you guys, you all know where i stand, i dont want to lose another member of my family but i will also not force you into a decision, i love you all and i cant do that to you"

" Well then we all know the situation guys lets put it to a vote" Carlisle said

" Bella we'll start with you then go around in the circle" He stated

" Yes" i said, Emmett was next

" Hell yeah if shes anything like Bella she'll be fun to have around so yeah"

" Im saying Yes to Bella, you have been through enough" i got up and hugged Rose i loved this new side to her

" Im going to say Yes too BUT the only problem i have is how we are going to handle 2 new Born's, i don't think Bella could handle fighting with her own Mother so i think we need to come up with anarrangment, maybe Renee could go and stay with the Denali clan for the first year while she adjusts to her new life" Japser said

" Great point Jaz, and my Vote is the same as Roses my poor sister couldnt handle any more pain" I looked over and smiled at my pixie best friend.

" Well my love you know my answer anything to make you happy so i guess its unanimous, Renee will join our family" he announced

"So if you excuse me i have a few calls to make" he said as he kissed my lips, got up and went to his study.

He came down an hour later telling up that the Denali sisters had agreed to help. We all sat there and discussed the best way to tell my mother about my familys life sytle. We decided to go over there immeadiatly. Renee was staying at Charlies i knew this was going to be hard but thankfully we had Jasper to keep my mom calm.

We arrived there before it was dinner time. When we arrived Renee was crying, she told us that she had gotten into and Arguement with Phil and he had admitted everythng and that he asked for a devorce. He also told her that the girl he was seeing was pregnant and he wasnt going to give them up.

" Actually Renee that is why me and the family are here we have to talk to you about ourselves, we are not what you think we are"

" So apart from being heartbreakingly beautiful and utterly unselfish theres more" she asked

" Yes there is more but i want you to stay clam and listen to us before you say anything ok" Carlisle told my Mom swhe replied with a simple nod. I decided to be the one to tall her

" Mom the Cullens are all vampires." the whole Cullen family looked at me not beliveing the way i just spilled my guts to her. My Mom started laughing

" Ok very funny you guys are Vampire and im a big fat warewolf" she said near a she continued to laugh

" No you are not a warewolf but the do exsiste but we ARE vampires Renee"

"Well how come you all can go out in the sun and how come there was Garlic at the wake and it didnt repel you all huh?" she asked

" Thats simple Renee there are all myths, Stakes through the heart doesnt kill up but being dismember and burnt does, we can go out into the sun just not one bright sunny days due to the fact that we sparkle and we are very fast, strong and some vampire are deadly, our family is not we live on the blood of animals and we do not hunt people though there aere Vampire out there that dont follow our diet" Jasper explained

" Fine then ill belive you if you show me some proof" she said as she crossed her arms. With that Emmet got up and said

" Let me show you me speed" with that her rushed up the stairs quicker then she had ever scene. Renee waited for Emmet to come back down but the he tapped her shoulder and she let out a scream. Jasper sent her some calm waved and Rose walked over and grabbed her handle

" Follow me Renee and i will show you our strength" she said as she pulled my mother out the door. Rose walked over to Emmetts jeep and picked it up in one hand making sure first that noone was around.

" WOW that must come in handy then you need to change a tire" she laught nervously. Back inside she asked me how long ive known that they were Vampires. I told her almost 2 1/2 years, i also reminded her about mine and Edward visits and how he never came outside for a wlak with us. It was like the penny dropped and everything was clearer. We sat there and explained everything, Jasper and Alices power, the voturli EVERYTHING

" Ok so i understand and belive you all, but why are you telling ME this" she questioned thats when Alice jumped in and explained her visions today and what we all decided. We told her about the vote and how we have choosen to change her. I told her i would be changed in one month, i have decided to stick with the whole 1 month change because it will leave me time to explore all of Carlisle. Jasper nudged me and whispered to me

" drop all this lust Bella now is not the time for one big orgy" i giggled and apologised

Mom asked me to give her the night to make the decision and that she would be over for lunch with her decision. I asked Alice if she knew the outcome and beacause her mind wasnt set the visions werent clear. We left Charlies at midnight and went home. I fixed myself a sandwich, i was starving but too tried to cook. When i fished Carlisle took me in his arms and carried me to him room where were started to explore each others body.

" You know i heard Jasper tonight and miss Bella it is naughty to have lustful thoughts of your soon to be Fiance, and just so you know i have planned a big night tomorrow in a hotel in seattle for us so i hope your prepared, i noticed the Victoria Secret bags in the closet i so hope there's something in there for me" he asked and i turned 10 shades of red

"I guess you will just have to wait wont you seems this isnt going any further tonight" i said sething with desire

" No my love it has been a long week and you really need to rest but tomorrow night i promise to full fill your every desire" he whisped into me ear

Damn Sexy vampire.

**A/N****I really need help with the next chapter. Any help you give me in regards to the love makeing in the next charpter i will make sure to credit you in it**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The wait for Renee to come and give us her decision was excruciating. Alice had told us she would be arriving at noon to to tell us what she desided. Alice also told us she was giving nothing away, there wasnt even a smile or sadness in her eyes. I couldn't believe my best friend wouldn't tell me what i needed to know.

" Bella all in good time, your going to support her decision either way so just relax and wait" i looked at Carlisle and smiled

" I know what would take my mind off this situation Dr Cullen" i said i threw my arms around him

" Babe as much as your driving me mad and i could take you right here i have plans for tonight and everything is going to be perfect" he said a ran his hands down the side of my body. I let out a tremble and replied

" Fine im going for a shower care to join me?" i asked. With that Carlisle scooped me up bridal style and ran me to out room.

He gave me a preview of tonight as he stripped me down and laid kisses over ever inch of my body that wasnt covered with material we call cloths. Being that he was able to undress in vampire speed we were in the shower in no time. As i hot water poured over my body i couldn't stop my hands from exploring every itch of his granite body, i must say looking down upon him i could help but get a little nervous about tonght. Lets just say my future fiance was well, how do i put this, well hung very well hung. KI was the only one exploring body parts. Carlisle fingers slipped pass my navel and found there way down to my hot wet folds. He started out rubbing my fold slowly and gently as i let out a moan this seemed to encourage him further more. As he picked up the speed he quickly shoved his finger deep into my warm sex as his cold fingers hit the spot i could contain myself much longer

" OH Carlisle im so close dont STOP'

" Baby this is nothing just you wait for tonight im going to make you think you died and went to heaven" he whispered into my ear sending me over the top.

" Now its my turn Honey to make you scream my name" i said as i grabbed his hard member. With that Carlisle grabbed my hand forcing me to stop

" Babe im just here to ease some tention tonight you can make it up to me by making me the happiest Dr around" he said as he stepped out of the shower. Thats when i heard Rose tap on the door

" Now if your finshed calling out Dads name _mom,_I thought you might like to know Alice said Renee has decided to come early she will be arriving in 5 minutes so you best get yourselves dressed and presentable she still is your Mom after all and i dont thin she needs to know what you two have been up to, oh Alice said to tell you Dad everything is set for tonight and that shes going to head over to the hotel and get the final preparations ready for tonight, she said she was going to be too busy laer to do it? I dont know what she ment but" just then Alice called out

" 2 MINUTES TO ETA GUYS GET READY, ME AND JASPER WILL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT" she yelled. For my benifit.

We were dressed and walking down the steps as Renees car arrived at our house. Carlisle grabbed my hand as he could sense my nervousness about our conversation. Renee wasnt one to beat around the bush so to speak and i knew we would know her answer as soon as she was comfortable. Renee got out of her car and walked up the steps. We opened the door for her and the first thing wasnt " hi Bella, Hi carilisle", she didnt kiss me cheek and walk in no the first words out of her hair brained mothers mouth was

' Call the Danali sisters looks like there going to have a visitor for a while, your going to do it arnt you Carlisle, i take that your going to make my daughter like you and i want to be changed by the same person, where is this going to happen, can we do it know" she said as she walked straight passed me and Carlisle. We stood there with our jaws dropped

" Are you sure you want to do this" i asked

" Am i sure i want to be with my Daughter for eternity, YES, am i sure i want to be apart of this family for ever YES, am i affaid about being uncontrollable YES am i sure i want to be super fast and super strong HELL YES" she said as she grabbed me in her arms

" Am i a little sad i wont be able to see you for year deffinatly but i ready to start over, im ready to find my soul mate and be in as much love as you both are i have one request and a few questions" she asked

" Sure Renee anything" Carlisle replied

" One i want to be able to speak to Isabella as oftern as i want. Now for my questions you have said that as a newborn i will be terribly thirsty are you sure this Eleazar will be able to control me and when we start the 'change' is there anything that can stop the pain?" she asked sounding a little scared

" One of course you can call anytime and because we dont sleep i laterally mean anytime, Yes Eleazer is quite equipt to deal with new borns, he lived with the volturi and helped with newborns helping them suss out any new vampire with powers they may need on there side and as for the pain i plan on using Morphine on Bella so i will be good to see if it help, i cant be sure if u wont feel any pain but i will do anything i can to help it" he replied laying a reasurring hand on on her shoulder

" Is there more questions you need answered before i go and prepare for your big step into being starting your process on joining our family forever" he asked and she timidly shook her head

" And your 100% sure this is what you want" i asked

" Yes Bella im 150% sure this is what i want" she retorted

"Well i better get things ready and call The Denali sisters and let them know in 2 days they will have a visitor soon, i take it this is why Alice has gone to do what she has to knowing that they will be taking you to the danalis as soon as the process has begun,unfortunatly you cant stay her because due to the fact that Bella has a heart beat you will want her when you wake so its best if you arrive there before you awake, Bella would you mind going to my study and fetching my phone: he asked as i got up i pulled my Mom into a tight hug and whispered

" Im glad im going to have you as my Mom forever" i said with i smile. I turned leaving my Mother and my soul mate there to discuss her change further

**CPOV**

I asked Bella to leave so i could ask her a question that i wish i could have asked her father but due to the fact he was no longer around she was the next person for me to ask this request.

" Renee as you know i love Bella with everything that i am and there is a question i need to ask you before i change you" she said with a look of complete seriousness

" Carlisle before you say another word you have my complete blessing to ask her to marry you, i know you know my views on marrage but can i just say i have NEVER seen a lpove like the one love you have for my daughter, when do you plan on doing it? she asked as i sat there gob smacked

" Firstly your blessing means the world to me and i was going to ask her tonight only im putting it onhold until tomorrow now but i promise it will be prefect and Alice can fill you in on the details once you wake up after your change"

" Well thats great but now i have something i would like to give you, i figured you would purpose one day and i wanted to giv e this too you regardless of the choice i made today" thats when She pulled out a box from her bag

" This was my mothers ring and it would be my honor if you used it, you dont have to But Bella has always loved this ring and i know she will love it" she said. It was a simply eligant ring. I could see why Bella loved it it was stunning and totally perfect. It had a simple cluster of diamonds surrounded by beatiful saffires. Just then Alice walked in

" Well that ring just makes everything perfect and Carlisle we have everything set for tonight so you arnt waiting for tomorrow but i have arranged a late cheakin, youll get there at 9, have dinner and the scenic view Restaurant followed by a romantic night in the hotel room, dont worry about Renee she will be fine, wont you Renee. Now Bella will be coming down the stairs in 1 minute so if you want tonight to be a surprise i suggest you put it away now." she said and we did as we were told. No one has ever crossed Alice and we werent about to start now. Bella came down th stairs and handed me the phone and i got up and made i may to the kitchen to make my important call. Tanya was excited to be having a new woman going to say shes hopeing to teach her how just like her, which i was a little scared. I walked back into the lounge room and told them that everything was ok and asked Renee if she was ready. Renee turned to Bella and told her she loved her and was excited about there new life and to have fun tonight.

We headed up the stairs where i was about to make her apart of our family for the rest of our life and this made my soon to be fiance happy which in turn made me happy.

She laid on the bed and i asked her one final time if she was prepared she again reassured my that this was her choose. I injected her with Morphine and bite all her major arteries. I hoped and praid that she wasn't in pain, I had to admit i was a little selfish my mind kept going to my plains for tonight

Tonight i will make every fantasy come true. Tonight would be tender and soft and everything a first time should be.

Tonight my love would know how i truly felt for her

Tonight will be the best night EVER'

**Thats right im leaving you guys hanging ha ha ha ha ha**

**Next chapter will be awesome i hope your all prepared**


End file.
